The invention concerns a thread guiding element for a thread departing out of the thread forming zone of a spinning machine.
A thread guiding element of such a type has been disclosed, for instance, by DE 42 35 024 A1. This element possesses an entry area for the thread, which is proximal to the thread forming zone of the spinning machine and another area, which is remote from the said thread forming zone. These two areas are tubular in design and their axes intersect at an angle. The spun thread enters into the thread guide tube, has its direction of travel changed therein, and leaves the thread guide tube through that part mentioned which is remote from the thread forming zone. The thread guide tube is comprised of several individual parts, which are securely fastened to one another. It is a practice of the present state of the technology to bind the several individual parts firmly together by adhesive.
DE 33 32 498 A1 teaches us that a thread guide tube is known, of which that part proximal to the thread forming zone and the part thereof remote from said zone, are made together as one piece. The center axes of these two parts likewise close an angle between them. In the area of the transition of the two sections of the thread guide tube this transition possesses an insert, which forms a restraining element for the thread which is traveling through. This insert is designed to be exchangeable.
The known thread guide tubes have the disadvantage, that in practice, they are inflexible since they have a rigid arrangement of the part proximal to the thread forming zone and the part which is remote from said zone. Under these circumstances, it is not possible to manipulate these two parts independently of one another, to install, or to replace one of them.
Thus, the purpose of the invention is to design a thread guide tube in such a manner that the possibilities of its use are essentially improved, and so that it can even be adapted for other, i.e. additional purposes, and further that the disadvantages of the state of the technology are avoided. This purpose is achieved, within the framework of the invention.